


Hidden love

by shipping_galore



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Sakura is in love with Yue and has hidden it well however one of her friends from her new school sky high has noticed who is this friend you ask well none other than  the school’s hothead bad boy and best friend of Will stronghold, Warren Peace





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old Story from 11 years ago back in the days when I loved Card captors and the movie sky high, I recently bought the movie sky high watching it got me thinking of my two Card captors/sky high crossovers YES ONCE AGAIN I WILL BE USING ENGLISH NAMES for the card captor characters NOT THEIR ORIGINAL NAMES.  
***************************************************************************  
Note: (1) Warren, Layla Will Ethan Zach Magenta Madison, Aidan, Tori and Julian know about the cards Yue and Kero (2) the only way to tell if it’s Yue without him in his true form is by the eyes, if it is Julian it will be brown eyes if it is Yue it will be blue cat eyes. (3) ages for the Characters Sakura age 14 born 1988, Tori Age 19 born 1983 Julian age 20 born 1982 Madison Born 1988 Will Age 15, Layla age 15, Warren Age 16 Ethan age 14 Zach age 14 Magenta Age 14 in my Story like my other one Sakura goes to sky high, (the home coming trap in the movie happened when the others’ were all 14 and Warren was 15 in this story so last year). also i have no chapter title name so if anyone can think of one that be a big help

Started it on 14/8/2019

**Title:** Chapter 1

**Author: **Shipping_garlore

**Pairings: **Layla and Will Sakura/Yue (secret love)

**Genre: **Romance/ friendship/ humour 

**Warnings****: **the characters of sky high are all OOC 

**Rating:** GA

**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captors, or Sky high

**Intro:** While studying with Madison Sakura and the others Sakura’s friend Warren figure out that Sakura is in love with Yue while the others are Clueless to what's happening 

* * *

*****The year is 2002 Tomoeda Japan******

Sakura and her friends Warren, Layla Will Ethan Zach Magenta had just got off the sky high school bus, and waited around for the Tomoeda high school bus for Madison, “ so what did you guys think of the classes,” asked Sakura, Magenta shrugged “yeah it alright” she replied in a board tone so how are you guys hold up with Mr boy?” asked Sakura “trying but man sometime he has the rest of us shaking our heads” said Ethan.

“That guy STILL doesn’t believe I can glow” said Zach, “what even after what happened last year at your homecoming from the story I heard” said Sakura, “yeah” Zach said dejectedly, “so Sakura how are YOU enjoying your first year at Sky high?” asked Warren, “it’s great except Coach boomer.” “I hear you he gave me such a hard time my first year to,” will agreed, “yo Flower power how are you enjoying hero classes now you upgraded?” asked Warren before turning to Maj Ethan, and Zach “no offence guy’s.”

The others just shrugged.

“We’ll its Different for sure” said Layla “but the cases are also very interesting,” Warren nodded with a smirk on his face, “So the fact you get to spend time with stronghold as NOTHING to do with it” Layla glared at him as Will playfully shoved his Best friend for his remark. She was about to make a remark when Madison’s school bus pulled up, they watched as the kids of Tomoeda high got off the bus the last to step off was Madison. “Maddy” Sakura called out, the teen looked up and smiled going over to hug her 2nd cousin/best friend.

“So how was your first day I wanna hear all about it,” she then saw the others and waved, “hey guy” she greeted them, so arm in arm with Madison and with the other’s following they all walk off away from the bus stop.

On the way Sakura asked the group if they wanna pop over for study session, they agree only if her dad agrees pulling out her phone, she gives her dad a quick text,

Sakura: _Dad can my friends pop over for a study session._

They walked 3 blocks before she got a reply.

Aiden: _Yes, Sakura they can ALL come over._

Sakura looked up from reading her dad’s reply 

“What did your dad say?” asked Ethan

“He said you guys can pop over” said Sakura.

“Cool we’ll meet back at your house in an hour is that OK cherry?” asked Warren who started calling her Cherry after learning that her name meant Cherry blossom. Holding up two finger he said “Peace out” before walking off leaving the group either groaning or laughing at the pun. The others all said their goodbyes, yet Layla called out to her, “hey Sakura don’t forget we have the school Disco tonight at 6:00” before she and the others walked off home, Sakura turned and called back, “I won’t.” Before turning and continuing to walk the 4 blocks alone.

* * *

It was just gone three o’clock, when Sakura walked through the door from school. “I’m home” said Sakura. She walked into the kitchen, to see Julian and Tori sitting at the table having a late lunch.

“Hello Sakura” said Julian. “Hey monster” said Tori. Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head, he tuned to say something to Julian when he saw cat eyes looking back at him and a Different voice saying, “leave my mistress alone.”

Sakura laughed. “Thanks Yue” said Sakura. Tori rolled his eyes “yeah, yeah, yeah always protecting the stars hey Yue” “I always will” he told the boy while glaring at him though Julian. “What’s going on here?” asked Aidan Sakura and Tori’s farther.

“Hey dad” said Sakura as she hugged her father.

“Oh, nothing just Yue standing up for me because big brother is a jerk” said Sakura turning and sticking her tongue out at her brother, oh and they guys will be here in an hour” she tells her father “OK” he replies, “she went to walk ot of the kitchen when she remembered, “oh, and dad” said Sakura.“ Yes Sakura?” asked Aiden.

“There is a school Disco on tonight at 6 can I go please?” asked Sakura. “You can honey, but who could take you there, because your brother and I’ll be at work” said Aiden, “Dad the Bus driver Ron Wilson is picking us up” said Sakura, Aiden looked sceptical “honey it will be late who will walk you there” asked Aiden.

“I can take her” said Julian.

Aiden and Sakura tuned to him. Sakura smiled and gave him a hug. “Thank you, Julian, you’re the best” said Sakura. Julian smiled down at her. “OK well I’m going to go upstairs and change the others will be here in an hour.” Sakura headed up the stairs to her room walking in she saw Kero her sun guardian sleeping on the bed, “hey Kero Warren and they guys will be here soon” said Sakura petting his lion head before changing out of her Uniform oh and we have a school disco tonight as well” All she go in return as she came out from the change screen was a purr.

* * *

******An hour later**** **

After cleaning up her room and making room for the group Sakura smiles and shake her head at the sleeping and purring lion before heading out of her room, she skipped down the stairs, and into the living room, “Ah Sakura you seam really happy” said Julian, Sakura gave him a big smile.

“I am Julian, I really am” said Sakura, as she walked over and sat next to him, “it’s good to see you in such a good mood mistress” said Yue. Sakura tuned her head, when she heard Yue’s voice, and saw him looking back at her, Sakura blushed, “ah thanks Yue” said Sakura.

just then the was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get that,” said Sakura, getting off the sofa, and walking over to the front door, opening the door she was greeted by her friends, “afternoon guys come on in” said Sakura as she steps aside to let her friends in, Sakura then closed the door. “Hey Julian, hello Yue” said Madison, as she Sakura and the others walked into the living room. “you know its still strange knowing two people LIVE in one body” said Zach, Layla Maj Ethan Will and Warren nodded.

Hi Madison, yes Zach I’m sure you and your friends are still getting your heads around such knowledge well try never knowing you shard a body with an Angel that what happen to me a few years ago after Sakura had her judgement with Yue, fact I’d black out and well EAT a LOT just to sustain us both” said Julian. Then Yue spoke though Julian, “good afternoon Ladies and gentlemen” said Yue. “Well Yue we’re heading up to my room to study” said Sakura.

“Mistress “said Yue’s voice as he spoke though Julian, “Sakura” said Aidan, Sakura tuned to face them both, “yes Yue, yes dad” said Sakura, then they both said at the same time, “if your both going to be studying in your room I want the door left open understood. ” Sakura looked from her father, to her guardian and back again. “OK” said Sakura. Warren then looked back at Julian and saw Yue’s eyes looking at them, then looked at Sakura, and said “protective much” Sakura smiled, and said “always” as she and her friends walked up the stairs.

“Hey Tori” said Madison, as she saw Tori walk out of his room, and head down the hallway, “oh hey Madison I see your still hanging out with the monster” said Tori, he then spots the others, you all must be her new friends from that sky high, school I’m Tori.”

“I’m not a monster” said Sakura. “I heard that Tori, don’t be mean to the mistress, or I’ll have to come up there and hit you again” said Yue, as he walked past the hallway, and into the kitchen, so Julian could make something to eat. Sakura tuned to face her brother, and stuck her tongue out at him, and then yelled “thank you Yue,” the guardian within Julian smiled, and replied “anything for you my mistress”

Sakura blushed.

“Is he always like that towards you?” asked Layla, “yep, that’s what happen when you have siblings” said Sakura, walked into her room, “wait that was your brother,” said Maj, as she and the other’s entered Sakura’s room, “yeah that’s him” said Sakura. Madison closed the door behind her, made her way over and sat on the floor at the foot of Sakura’s bed the other followed and sat around the room their clipboards in hand and started on their homework,15 minutes later, Julian came in with glasses of lemonade, “I thought you might be thirsty” said Julian.

“Thanks Julian” they said as the each took a glass.

Sakura looked out at the corner of her eye and saw Yue looking at her, Sakura smiled and blushed she blinked, and looked at him again, only to be met with Julian’s kind brown eyes, looking back at her he then walked out. The others had gone back to her homework, after she grabbed her drink and did not see the look in Sakura’s eyes or the blush on her cheeks, after Yue looked at her, but Warren saw the whole thing.

_My cherry is in love with her guardian I am going to have fun with this piece of information_ thought Warren as he smirked . “What’s that look Warren?” asked Sakura as she saw his smirk smile.

“Oh, nothing cherry” said Warren, as he took a sip of his drink before going back to his work, just then Tori and Aidan walked in, “OK Sakura Tori and I are off now” said Aidan.

“OK see you two when we get back,” said Sakura.

Aidan and Tori smiled before disappearing from view, Sakura, Warren, and Madison and the others all finished afterwards Warren got and collocated the empty glasses, “I’m going to take these down stairs in less of cause you want to take them, who knows you may even see Yue in his true form” said Warren slyly as he look at Sakura, before walking out of the room.

Sakura’s eyes widened.

_Warren knows I’m in love with Yue he’s down there right now he might even oh no_ she stopped mid thought, then raced out of her room, leaving her friends looking at the open bedroom door in bewilderment

* * *

Sakura Race down the hall and staircase before sliding on into the kitchen, only to see she saw Warren at the sink washing the glasses, “are you alright Sakura?” asked Julian, Sakura tuned to see Julian looking at her. “uh yeah, I’m fine” said Sakura, and quickly tuned her eyes, to her friend.

Warren was standing by the sink, with a smile on his face, he looked at her then at Julian, as he saw his eyes change to blue catlike eyes, and his smile grow, Yue tuned to his mistress, “mistress would miss Taylor your friends like to stay for dinner?” asked Yue. Before Sakura could say no, Warren said “I would,” Sakura sighed “I’ll go up and ask them” said Sakura, then she saw the look on Warren face, “oh no Warren you’re coming to come on” said Sakura, grabbing him by the ear and dragged him up the stairs with her.

“Ow, ow cherry blossom that hurts let go” said Warren, Madison looked up and laughed, as she saw Sakura dragging Warren into her room by his ear, Sakura finally let go and Warren rubbed his ear. Ah guys Yue’s invited you all to have Dinner with us about you like to?” asked Sakura, they all agreed, afterwards they went back to their homework.

With Study session now over with as they had all Finished their homework they packed up and went downstairs, they then walked into the kitchen, “hey Julian” said Madison as she and the other’s walked in. “hey guys how was the homework?” asked Julian.

“It was a royal pain” said Sakura, as she walked over, and sat down on the counter-top. The others looked at her and laughed, “what?” asked Sakura, “Royal pain was the Villainess I fought at home coming last year” said Will Julian laughed and said, “ well that may have been a name for the villainess yet that’s also high school home work for you.”

Sakura smiled until Warren said, “so are you going to tell him how you feel.” The others all looked between the two with confused

“Zip it Warren” said Sakura, Julian’s eyes changed without no one noticing. “Oh, come on cherry, tell me who’s the lucky guy?” asked Warren slyly, Sakura sat there on the counter-top, with her hands curled into fists and grit her teeth, “If you don’t cut it out I’m going to trap you with the water card ” said Sakura though gritted teeth. “Come on I know you love him, and I know you don’t want to tell him, so maybe I should tell him how you feel if you’re not going to tell him,” said Warren.

“That’s it your dead Warren said Sakura, 

she hopped off the counter and ran after her friend, Warren ran from the kitchen with Sakura right on his heels, the other still looking confused until Madison spoke up, “what was that all about?” before sitting down at the table, “our thoughts exactly “ said Ethan as he and the other’s joined her at the table . “Julian would you like some help with dinner?” asked Madison. 

“No thank you, Miss Taylor,” said Yue as he tuned to face her, “oh I didn’t realise you switched,” said Madison, as she realised that Yue had taken control, “sorry about that” said Yue. Then they heard the yelling again.

“Oh come on cherry, you love him always haven’t you and my guess is you always will” said Warren, “shut up Warren” said Sakura as she ran after him, they both ran into the kitchen but Sakura tripped, and would of fallen if Yue had not, grabbed, her around the waist.

Sakura looked up to see the cat eyes of her guardian.

“Careful mistress” said Yue “thanks” said Sakura, stepping out of his arms and went to sit down at the table; afterwards Julian took control then went and papered dinner. Once dinner was made, Julian carried the plates over, and set them on the table, then sat down, he sat next to Sakura and was across from Madison, while Sakura sat across from Warren, while the others sat around a varies ends of the table. the meal was eaten in silence.

Afterwards the three teenagers helped clean up, then Sakura tuned to Julian “hey Julian it’s 5:00pm and the dance stars at 6:00pm,so I’m going to upstairs take a shower and get ready ok” said Sakura.

“Alright” said Julian.

We took ours before we came here so we’ll just go change” said Layla

All of them walked up stairs, Sakura went for a shower, while the boys who was in Julian’s room, was getting his clothes ready, meanwhile the girls who was in Sakura’s room was taking their outfit from their bags. After the shower, Sakura walked out with a towel, wrapped around her, then walked to her room, and opened the door, to see the girls getting ready she quickly entered and closed the door, 

Madison looked up at the sound and saw Sakura Hey Sakura I brought you the outfit, I made for you and it’s hanging up in the closet” said Madison, who finished getting ready

“Thanks, Maddy and you look great by the way ” said Sakura. Madison wearing a purple low v neck top, a white skirt and dark purple high heels to match, as well as a white jacket on top, but the buttons were left undone, and her hair was half up half down.

Sakura went over and looked in her closet, to see a pair of tight-skinned black leather pants, and a red corset top, with a pair of red ankle boots and a black leather jacket. Sakura pulled the outfit out then got changed, after that Madison walked in

Then Madison did Sakura’s hair, she straighten Sakura’s brown shoulder length wavy hair, then plated Sakura’s fringe and tide it together behind her, Sakura grabbed her jacket and mobile. Afterwards they the girls walked out; the guys and Julian were both waiting for them downstairs.

Warren wore blue jean, black boots, a brown belt a black top, and a black leather jacket, his hair was done in dreadlocks, Julian stood there in a pair of cream pants, and pale blue top, “hey guys” said Sakura, as she and Madison started to walk down the stairs. Warren’s eyes widened, as he saw what his best friend was wearing, “wow cherry you look stunning, are you sure you not just wearing that so someone will notice?” asked Warren, as he saw Julian’s eyes, tune into blue cat eyes.

“Thanks, War now shut up, anyway are we ready to go?” asked Sakura “sure let’s go” said Madison, “I’m not sure if I’ll allow you to wear that mistress” came Yue voice from within Julian, Sakura tuned to see Yue looking at her. 

“Ah come now Yue I’ll be alright” said Sakura, as she walked up to him and took his hand, “besides Julian is walking us there and back, and if anyone gets TOO close Warren will just fry them, or Will, will break them or they might slip over from Ethan or Layla will just wrap them in her vines and me well I can always use my shield card ” said Sakura.

“But Yue was still weary of the outfit, after all it made her look 16 instead of 14, “I will be OK I promise,” Said Sakura, she surprised him, as well as Madison and Warren and the other’s by hugging her guardian. When she pulled away, she looked at him and smiled, he gave her a very small smile in return, after that, he let Julian take over, and they all walked out of the house, then down the street and to the Bus stop.

RSC

* * *

Finished it on 14/8/2019


	2. School disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the songs were released in different years, and years after 2002 but this is a story and the songs, I like  
Songs in the story but i didn't put in the lyrics  
Wait a minute – sung by Pussycat dolls ft. Timbaland Year 2005 album PCD 1st song  
A dangerous mind- sung by within temptation year 2004 album The Silent Force 2nd song  
What have you done- sung by within temptation year 2007 album The Heart of Everything? 3rd and final song of the dance  
guardian angel- sung by K-System year 2004 album Sleep is the Enemy  
Song heard from Sakura's mobile as they are walking to Sakura's house  
italic and underline is a telepathy between Julian and Yue although Julian cannot see what is going on when Yue has control

Started it on the 14th/8/2019

**Title: **School Disco

**Author: **Shipping_garlore

**Pairings: **Layla/ Will and Sakura/ Yue Secret love

**Genre: **friendship/ Romance

**Warnings: **OOC one swear word

**Rating: **Teen and up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky high or Card Captors

**Intro**: it’s the Disco so it time for fun music and dancing

* * *

When they got to the Bus they stood around talk, “Hey Maj I like the punk look you’re going with” said Sakura, Magenta was dressed in a dark purple mesh top with a black crop top underneath black elbow fingerless gloves, a black and purple shorts with black boots, her hair was styled in a pony tail. Layla wore a teal sequence beads top and dark green jeans her and her hair in plates Zach well they couldn’t quite tell as he was glowing, Julian’s eyes widen “Zach I had no idea you could glow” Zach smiled well you’ve never seen me in the dark” said Zach. 

Will wore a pair of blue jeans a red top and joggers

Ethan was a guy who like stripes he had on a pair of striped pants an orange top and a matching stripe jacket, after 5 or so minuets Ron pulled up to the bus stop, Sakura looked at Julian “Yue will not settle until I’m back from the dance” said Sakura, “you know him well enough Sakura” said Julian, Sakura sighed, “come on then.” Julian smiled and got on the bus as well, they all enter the bus, strapping in Ron takes off heading for sky high.

* * *

******Sky high*****

When the bus landed, they all exited and walked up towards the school where Principle Powers was welcoming everyone inside, “Principle Powers, ma’am” Sakura addressed the woman, Lynda turns, around “ah yes Miss Avalon what can I do for you?” asked Lynda. “Ma’am I’d like you to meet Julian he’s a family friend” said Sakura, “sir” said Lynda, Ma’am” said Julian shaking her hand, "you see my ah Guardian protector wasn’t at all comfortable with me coming tonight manly because of my choice of outfit so he wished to come along, to keep an eye on me so to speak.”

“Of cause you are welcome to join us Julian,” said Linda, “oh no ma’am I’m not Sakura’s Guardian protector I am only his host so to speak” Julian cleared up the misunderstanding. “Please clarify your meaning?” asked Lynda, then to her surprise the man in front change Sakura’s Symbol glowed under his feet and massive Angel wings came out of his back and covered him, moments later they pulled back and disappeared, Lynda blinked twice the ‘Angel’ that stood before her now had long Silver hair that was tied in a loose ponytail that flows down his back. He was wearing white silken robes set with dark blue armour, a jewelled earring on his left ear, a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder.

“I am Yue Reed, one of Sakura’s Guardian protectors, I wish to stay and keep an eye on her” Yue explained, “you may stay” said Lynda, “go on in then all of you the dance is in the gym,” so the group and Yue entered the school and made their way to the gym.

* * *

When the gym doors opened, they heard the song (wait a minute) by timberland and the Pussycat dolls. they did a three-way high five, and walked in. “Man is this a party or what?” said Sakura, “I’ll go grab us some drinks” said Layla who turned and made her way over to the refreshment table to grab some drinks.

“Thanks,” said the others, who began dancing to the music, “Mistress I’ll be over by Your Principals side if you are looking for me” said Yue after a while Layla came back with the drinks, “Thanks” said the others they took their drinks and began dancing with them. After the song finished, another one started, this one was called (a dangerous mind).

Sakura closed her eyes and let herself get swiped away; by the music she smiled and opened her eyes, as she felt arms wrap around her, she looked back to see Warren he smiled at her as he held her hips and danced with her.

There were many songs played that night, and they all had a great time, but the dance was coming to an end, “OK everyone this is the last song of the night” said the DJ. He then played the song, (what have you done) Sakura and the other’s all looked at each other, then jumped up and yelled “YES.”

When they heard their most favourite song, they began singing the song and dancing while laughing. They were still dancing when Warren saw Yue walk over, he tapped Sakura on the shoulder “what?” asked Sakura, as she tuned to face her friend, Warren smiled and whispered, “your boyfriend’s coming.”

She have him a confused look, Warren then pointed over to where Yue was making his way over to them Sakura then turned back to face Warren, who was grinning; she then smacked the back of his head, before getting back to dancing to the song. When the song finished, they all turned to Yue.

“Are you already to go?” asked Yue, they all nodded so they all walked out of the gym, down the hall and out of the school building, Julian took back control and they all got back on Ron’s bus which to off,

* * *

*****Tomoeda Japan bus stop The Penguin Park ******

Pulling up at the bus stop the doors of the Bus opened, they all thanked Ron as they got off the bus, as they left the bus stop, they all walked with Sakura and Yue, they took the back way. Sakura had her mobile clipped to her jeans and had it on loudspeaker so she could listen to the radio on her mobile, as they were cutting though the forest around Penguin Park the song (guardian angel) by K-System came on. “I love this song,” said Sakura, as she began singing along to the song, and moving to the beat, Yue watched with a smile at how happy his mistress was.

“Yeah and that’s because it remind you of someone, that you….” the last word was muffled as Sakura put her hand over his mouth, “Warren shut up OK” said Sakura he nodded, she was about her hand away from his mouth. When he opened his mouth again, she clamped his mouth shut; “shut up because if you reveal my secret, I will summon water to me,” said Sakura, the whole time Yue and the others were giving Sakura strange looks. Finally, when Warren promised not to reveal, the name of the person Sakura loves, she let go of his mouth and walked beside them again.

“The reason you love this song Sakura is because it reminds you of Yue, and I know how much you love Yue” said Warren as he ran off, Sakura’s face tune red from anger and from blushing, she glanced at Yue. He stood there in shock, while the others were speechless, up ahead of them Warren was laughing his head off, “Warren Peace I’m going to kill you” said Sakura as she took after her best friend. She took off her star key and summoned her staff.

“Key of the Star,

with powers burning bright,

reveal the staff and shine your light.

RELEASE!

_Shit she meant it _he thought she then waved her hand summoning her book, opened it and looked though them until she found the water card,

“Water card Release and dispel!”

Water card: Mistress what will is to be done.

“Scare my good friend Warren peace” said Sakura, while this was going on Yue and the other’s stood on the spot in shock after what was revealed, they looked at each other then up ahead of them, as the water Card chased Warren though the park for about 5 minutes. “I yield Sakura just get the water card away from me!” Warren cried, Sakura chuckles “water card Return to your power confined!” The card did as commanded and flew into Sakura’s hand who put it back in the book before making the book vanish back to the draw of her desk at home Warren composed himself and walked on with them.

* * *

When they got to the house, it was 9:00pm. They all walked in, Will Warren Layla Maj Ethan Zach and Madison go upstairs to get their stuff, when they came back down again, Warren was still grinning, “bye cherry” said Warren slyly. Sakura just smacked the back of his head before hugging him and the others. 

“So, um we’ll talk to you later?” asked Madison, Layla Zach Will Maj and Ethan “ah um yeah sure” said Sakura, “OK then” they said before they hugged her friend goodbye, Madison then walked over and grabbed Warren’s ear, before they all walked out. Sakura closed the door before leaning back on it. 

She glanced at Yue before running up the stairs, just then Aidan and Tori stuck their heads out of the living room, “what’s all that about?” asked Tori, Yue didn’t answer him. He just kept staring, at where his mistress had disappeared up to, his mind was jumbled.

_Mistress loves me_ he thought.

that was the only thought running though his head, Tori walked up and waved his hand, in front of the still stunned moon angel, “Yo Yue you with us?” asked Tori, Yue blinked and shook his head. “Sorry Tori but I need to speak with my Mistress,” said Yue. He then walked past Tori and up the stairs, he saw that Sakura’s door was closed and knocked.

“Who is it?” asked Sakura.

“Mistress may I come in?” asked Yue, “ah yeah come in” said Sakura. Yue opened the door and stepped in. He found Sakura sitting on her windowsill, dressed in her pink nightgown and pink robe, Kero was in his teddy bear form and was sitting on Sakura’s lap.

“Mistress” said Yue softly as he closed the door behind him.

Sakura, who was looking out the window, tuned and faced her guardian. “Can I speak with you?” asked Yue.

Sakura nodded.

“Alone?” asked Yue, “go on Kero” said Sakura the guardian beast nodded and floated out over to the door opened it and floats out closing it; behind him. Back in the room, Yue walked over and knelt down in front of Sakura. Sakura tuned her body, so she was facing Yue, and put her hands in her lap but her head was bowed.

She did not want to look at Yue after what Warren said, “Mistress is what your friend said true?” asked Yue. Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked up at him, then nodded before getting up and walking over to her bed, where she laid face first, on the bed and buried her face into her pillow and sobbed.

Yue looks over, his shoulder and saw her. He closed his eyes, and stood up, it broke his heart to hear such pain coming from his mistress, _let me talk to her_ said Julian, Yue nodded, and then let Julian take control.

“Sakura” whispered Julian.

Sakura looked up and saw Julian standing there. He nodded towards the bed; as if asking if it was ok to sit down, Sakura nodded, Julian walked over and sat down.

“What is going on Sakura?” asked Julian.

Sakura did not say anything; instead, she just lunched herself at him, and wrapped her arms around him and cried. Julian just picked her up and sat her in his lap, “Sakura I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s happened” said Julian, as he ran his hand through her hair, Sakura sniffed and raised her head to look up at his kind eyes. She then told him everything, from when she discovered that Warren new about her love for Yue, up until they came home tonight.

“Oh Sakura” said Julian.

“After he found out, he could tell by my actions, and that I didn’t want Yue to find out,” said Sakura. “Were you ever going to tell Yue how you felt?” asked Julian, “no, never” said Sakura, “why not?” asked Julian. “I don’t know” said Sakura, “you were afraid on how he would take the news?” asked Julian.

Sakura nodded.

“I see, well its late Sakura so get some rest OK,” said Julian.

Sakura nodded, she got up off his lap, and took off her robe, and hung it on the back of her desk chair, before walking back over and climbing into bed. Julian smiled, and pulled the covers up to her chin, and tucked her in, he then bent down and kissed her forehead, before tuning and walking over to the door,

“Yue” whispered Sakura.

Julian stopped and let Yue take over, Yue tuned his head, to face the bed where his mistress lay, “yes mistress?” asked Yue “stay” whispered Sakura, the moon Angel nodded, he turned the light off and walk back over to the bed he sat down on the floor his back against the side of the bed, he wrapped his wings around himself and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you” whispered Sakura.

Yue opened his eyes, and looked at her, he smiled then noticed that one of her arms is hanging down beside the bed, he reach over and took her hand, in his he felt her give his hand a squeeze. he brought her hand up to his mouth, and kissed the back of it, he heard her sigh in happiness, then heard her whisper “I love you Yue,”

_I love you to mistress_ thought Yue, as he gave her hand, one last kiss before closing his eyes and keeping a hold of Sakura’s hand.

The end

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 16/8/2019

**Author's Note:**

> SG: constructive criticism is welcome complaining is NOT anyone who uses the comment box to complain about my story on how I've portrayed my Characters will have their comment deleted understood so ONCE AGAIN YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I'VE DONE MY STORY DO NOT COMMENT AND PLEASE USE THE BACK BUTTON THANK YOU


End file.
